List of wealthiest people in Uganda
The per capita income in Uganda in 2009 is approximately US$453 annually.Uganda GDP per capita 2009. An estimated 30% of the 30,000,000 Ugandans live on less than US$1.00 per day. 2009 poverty level in Uganda less than 31% Under those circumstances, wealth accumulation that would not merit mention in wealthier communities attracts a lot of attention in Ugandan circles. Compiled here is a list of individuals in Uganda whose accumulated assets are known to be markedly above the rest of the individuals in the country. The list is not exhaustive and net worth values are hard to determine.The Madhvani Family,Mehta Family,Luwandaga Family,Aya brothers and Sudhir Ruparelia have managed to stand out most. The list is divided into seven (7) classes of wealthy individuals: # The New Money Class - Acquired their wealth within the last fifteen (15) years. # The Young Entrepreneurs - Less than fifty (50) years old. # The Executive Class - CEO's and Managing Directors of government departments and private firms. # The Expatriates - Non-Ugandans (Some in this class may have dual citizenship). # The Pastors - Pastors of Pentecostal churches are sometimes wealthy. # The Old Money Class - These individuals inherited their wealth that has run in their families for generations. # The Super Rich - Many individuals in this class would be classified as wealthy, even in wealthy countries. The names are arranged alphabetically in each class, using the first name to select rank. The ranking does not correlate to net worth. The New Money Class The Young Entrepreneurs The Executive Class The Expatriates The Pastors The Old Money Class The Super Rich {| class="wikitable sortable" !#!!Name!!Net worth (USD)!!Residence!!Sources of wealth |- | ||Aga Sekalaala||5.2||Kasangati||Poultry farming |- | ||Amos Nzeyi||7+||Kampala||Real estate, Banking, Bottling, Bakery, Hotels |- | ||Aya Brothers||100 million+||Kampala||Hotels, Flour milling, Transportation, International Trade |- | ||karim hirji||34.2||Kampala||imperial hotels group, Investments |- | ||Bob Kabonero|13.67|||Kampala||Casinos |- | ||Bulaimu Muwanga Kibirige||9.4||Kampala||Hotel Africana, Real estate, Motorcycles, Construction Equipment, Foreign Exchange Bureaus |- | ||Charles Mbire||65 million+|||Kololo||Telecommunications, Banking, Pharmaceuticals, Fish farming, Investments, Power generation, Railways. |- | ||Elly Karuhanga||28.4||Kampala||Legal services, Investments |- | ||Godfrey Kirumira||800+||Kampala||Real estate, Hotels |- | ||Hassan Basajjabalaba||800 million +||Kampala||Universities, Schools, Real estate, Skins & Hides, Hotels |- | ||Isabirye Mugoya||43||Kampala||Real estate, Construction |- | ||Joseph Zziwa Roy||13||Kampala||Airlines, Real estate, Ranching, Ziwa Rhino Sanctuary |- | ||Kibukamusoke R||78 million +||Kampala||investments, Real estate |- | ||Martin Aliker||45||Kampala||Investments |- | ||Mohan Kiwanuka||32||Kampala||School supplies, Printing, Real Estate |- | ||Muhammed Alibhai||29||Kampala||Bodyguards, Security guards, Investments |- | ||Mukesh Shukla|| 15||Kampala||Real estate, HotelsShamuk acquires Hotel Diplomate for US$630,000 |- | ||Patrick Bitature||900+||Kampala||Telecommunications, Hotels, Banking, Insurance, Resorts. |- | ||Sikander Lalani||21||Kampala||Roofing materials (Roofings Uganda Limited) |- | ||Luwandaga Family||140 million +||Kampala||Land, Construction, Real estate |- |- See also * Amina Moghe Hersi * Charles Mbire * Emmanuel Tumusiime-Mutebile * John Ssebaana Kizito * Madhvani Group * Mehta Group * Robert Kayanja * Ruparelia Group * Sudhir Ruparelia * William Pike References External links * Who are the Richest People in Uganda? Category:Lists of people by wealth